kaydusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaydus Rancher
Kaydus Rancher is the title character and main protagonist of the series: Kaydus. He is a rookie from Flame Village, a member of Team Lancer, and the ninth and current Wild Beast Creature, the ninth Wolf Beast. Background Kaydus was born in Flame Village. Not much is known about his early life, since his parents were killed by Maximilian Chan. Later on, he would get placed in a foster home. He grew up alone and had no friends. When he became 13 years old, he gain a new family. Chris Cannon was the first person to take care of him. He would always buy him food and take care of him. Chris was a father figure to Kaydus. Later on, he gain another father figure and his name was Sensei Lancer. Sensei Lancer was not only his father figure, but he was also his teacher. Kaydus was so happy to have people in his life that cared about him. He also got two new friends in his life. Danielle and Ash were his new friends. Kaydus had a big crush on Danielle, but she loved Ash. Even though Kaydus and Ash were best friends, they were also rivals. Kaydus wanted to prove to Ash that he was stronger than him. Kaydus was so happy to have a new family in his life. Kaydus was also very happy to be part of Team Lancer. Kaydus was finally in a perfect family. Personality When Kaydus was 13 years old, he acted very goofy and always got himself into trouble. He would steal food and run away laughing. Kaydus only became serious, when his friends were in trouble. He would also become very serious, when there was a major mission that he had to take care of of. The war in Flame Village started to change Kaydus and make him more serious. Kaydus really changed, when he fought his best friend, Ash. Kaydus lost the battle and made a promise that he would get his best friend back. When Kaydus became 16 years old, he became more serious and less goofy. He would still act goofy at times, but the training from Gerald made him more serious. Appearance Kaydus always wears either a red or black jacket. He wears a black shirt and wears black pants. He clothes don't really change, when he was 13 years old. He just buys that same style clothes that he had, when he was 13 years old and wears them today. He has blond hair and yellow eyes. He likes to put his hair in a ponytail too. Abilities In Part I, Kaydus was not that strong and didn't have much techniques to defeat his enemies. He often defeated his enemies, when he's really angry or when he's about to turn into the Wolf Beast. In Part II, Kaydus becomes more stronger and proves that he fight against the Unknown Organization. He also gains new techniques to defeat his enemies. He would still use his Wolf Beast, but not as often as before. He also learns to mind trick his enemies. The three year training from Gerald made him more stronger. Part 1 Introduction Arc Chris Cannon told Kaydus that it was time to move on. Chris was a great father figure for Kaydus, but he wanted to see Kaydus become a strong hero someday. They both hugged each other and went their own ways. Kaydus was now on his own and went to the Flame Village leader's office. The Flame Village leader, Gerald, placed him in Team Lancer's group. Kaydus thanked him and went to see his new teacher.